Anak anak yang Hilang
by Magma Maiden
Summary: Nerdanel menyaksikan ketujuh putranya lenyap bersamaan dengan lahirnya Sumpah. ficlet.


Timeline: menjelang pengucapan Sumpah Fëanor di bukit Túna

Suggested reading: klik icon ½ di pojok kanan atas

.

_Silmarillion_©**J.R.R. Tolkien**

.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Tetap di belakangku," bisik pria di hadapannya tanpa menoleh.<p>

Mata hijaunya menatap cahaya obor menari-nari di helaian rambut pirang saudara ipar-tirinya. Ia memastikan profil wajahnya terhalang bayangan tudung lusuhnya, sebelum keluar dari bawah bayang-bayang pohon.

Arafinwë maju, berdiri menjulang di depan orang-orangnya, namun ia menahan diri untuk menyusulnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya terlihat. Tidak setelah ia menolak untuk mengikuti suami dan ketujuh putra mereka ke pengasingan.

Dilihatnya Arafinwë menoleh ke belakang, tatapannya menyapu orang-orang yang berkerumun di belakangnya, menyemangati tanpa kata-kata. Namun saat matanya berhenti di tempat wanita itu berdiri, ia merasakan simpati—dan tuduhan terselubung di baliknya. Ia tidak membalas tatapan saudara ipar-tirinya itu. Arafinwë sudah berbuat banyak dengan mengizinkannya bersembunyi di tengah rombongannya.

Dan ia kembali bertanya pada dirinya, apa tujuannya datang kemari? Insting? Rasa sayang—atau cinta? Nerdanel tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya melihat ketujuh pangeran Noldor… sebagai putranya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Anak-Anak yang Hilang~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Mengapa, wahai kaum Noldor, mengapa kita harus melayani kaum Valar yang cemburu, yang tidak bisa menjaga kita maupun negeri mereka dari Musuh?_"

Kata-kata Fëanáro bagai percikan halilintar yang menggores sehelai daun, namun berdampak pada kebakaran hutan. Nyala obor menari-nari di mata para Elf, terpukau akan kata-katanya. Tangan Nerdanel yang terkepal gemetar. Mata hijaunya melebar, terpancang akan sosok Raja kaum Noldor yang bermandikan cahaya obor.

"…_Mengejar Morgoth hingga ujung-ujung Dunia! Perang akan berkobar dan kebencian abadi. Tak boleh ada ras lain yang mengusir kita!_"

Nerdanel ingin menjerit—otot di sekitar mulutnya meregang, kata-katanya sudah merambat hingga pangkal lidah, namun di saat yang bersamaan seruan-seruan bermunculan; baik yang mendukung ataupun menentang Fëanáro. Seruan Nerdanel menguap di antara kegelapan, cahaya obor dan bintang serta keributan yang pecah di bukit Túna.

Fëanáro tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh keributan. Ia menunduk, matanya terpejam dengan tangan kanan menggenggam pegangan pedangnya. Arafinwë, Nolofinwë dan putra-putra mereka berusaha menenangkan massa, mencegah kerusuhan merebak. Mendadak, kakak sulung mereka mengacungkan pedangnya ke langit.

"Dengan ini, aku bersumpah kepada Ilúvatar," seru Fëanáro menggelegar. "Akan kuburu hingga akhir Dunia—Vala, Iblis, Elf atau Manusia, atau makhluk lain, besar atau kecil, jahat atau baik, yang menahan, mengambil, merampas Silmaril dari tanganku! Biarlah Manwë Súlimo dan Varda Elentári yang bertahta di puncak Taniquetil menjadi saksi sumpah tak terpatahkan ini!"

Tujuh sosok berlari keluar dari kerumunan dan mengambil tempat di sekeliling Fëanáro. Bilah pedang mereka berkilau kemerahan, suara mereka menyatu mengulangi sumpah sang Raja Agung. Mata mereka menyala-nyala.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Nerdanel merasa segala sesuatunya melambat. Sosok para Elf yang berlarian mengabur, cahaya obor-obor meredup, suara-suara memudar. Ia mengenali wajah ketujuh sosok itu—Maitimo, Makalaurë, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, Atarinke, Ambarussa…

Senyuman polos mereka sepenuhnya lenyap, mata mereka yang biasanya bersinar ramah kini menyala dengan kebencian.

Di sekeliling Fëanáro, berdiri tujuh pangeran Noldor. Namun mereka bukan lagi putra-putra Nerdanel. Suara dan sosok mereka memang serupa, namun Nerdanel tak lagi mengenali mereka.

Anak-anak Nerdanel menghilang ditelan Sumpah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tatapan matanya terarah ke punggung ratusan Elf yang berbaris ke utara, membawa serta ketujuh putra Fëanáro. Kini Nerdanel tak punya lagi alasan untuk mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

Maka ia berbalik, bersenandung pelan sambil menapak jalan pulang.


End file.
